Is that Harry Potter? The Harry Potter?
by Severus' Doe
Summary: Harry's first year of school is upon him. How does he react to the new surroundings. New friends, not just humans, and old enemies! Follow Harry through the ups and downs of school. Not Slash!
1. Chapter 1 Introductions and Memories

**INTRODUCTIONS AND MEMORIES**

11 year old Harry Potter strolled down the cobblestone street known as 'Diagon Alley' Hagrid walked beside him rambling out introductions of the shops they passed, not that Harry saw half of them, as Hagrid was blocking his view. Harry wasn't really listening anyway because he could remember his parents describing it to him when he was just a few months old. Although no amount of description would have prepared him for the beautiful sight. The shops were alight with happiness; witches and wizards were chatting and laughing about various topics. The sight was blissful. Harry had a strange and amazing memory, he remembered everything anyone said or did, people's looks, even the little bits of news he had heard from the TV when he was trimming his aunt's bushes. However he didn't say anything about it to Hagrid or anyone else for two reasons. Firstly he wanted to keep his talents a secret - and he had many talents. Secondly because he didn't want to seem rude by telling Hagrid that he didn't need to be told. Even though the Dursley's never taught Harry manners – well they never taught him anything – Harry just seemed to have been born with manners and a great ability to learn. He picked things up quickly even if he just saw somebody doing it.

Flashback

Harry was 2 years old. He was already walking and talking elegantly. He was using sophisticated words that most adults didn't know. This annoyed his aunt and uncle to no end as their son – who was the same age as Harry – had yet to speak or take his first step, demanding (quite loudly) to be carried around.

End Flashback 

…

Flashback

At the moment he was silently counting down the time till class started.

10…

9…

8…

7…

6…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

((( Ring ))) The bell signalling the beginning of class rang out over all of the chatting. Kids swarmed into the school building chatting and giggling excitedly. Soon enough Harry found himself seated at a desk next to a chubby brunette boy, who was leaning his head on his fist with his elbow leaning on the desk. Paper, pens and pencils were distributed by the teacher – a kind looking lady with shoulder length brown hair and a smile on her lips, lighting up her blue eyes.

"Hello kids. My name is Miss Smith. I'm going to take the register, when I call you r name just say here or yes." She went through the register slowly as most kids weren't paying attention. Harry was getting impatient until finally she finished. "Right, first of all I want to see what you can do. So pick up your pens and write your name at the top of the paper. Then draw a picture below it of anything you want." The children picked up their pens, most struggling with how to hold it, all except Harry who held his perfectly and began. By the time Miss Smith had helped the struggling children one by one Harry had finished.

All of the children were drawing their pictures, all except one who was currently staring into space. Miss Smith walked over to him and crouched down beside his chair. He turned to look at her with a smile on his adorable face. "Why aren't you drawing honey?" she asked in a soft tone.

"Because I'm done Miss Smith…here." Harry replied politely, handing over his picture. Miss Smith smiled then looked down at the picture and gasped in shock. There neatly written at the top of the paper in elegant handwriting was his name 'Harry Potter'. Underneath was a very precise and detailed sketch of a beautiful forest. A moon could be seen in the middle of the page, above a tree trunk. On which a stag stood proudly, to his right a big black dog with its tongue hanging out cutely. On the stags left a wolf sat in a stance as if it were howling, and in front of the stag stood a chubby rat. Harry had even shaded in most of the forest leaving the clearing in which the animals stood. This gave the effect of the moon illuminating the clearing.

Miss Smith had never seen such a beautiful picture from a child in the secondary school she used to work in. This, coming from a 5 year old, was amazing… impossible…extraordinary. She had stopped breathing and so took a deep breath to fill up her lungs. The picture was literally breathtaking.

End Flashback


	2. Chapter 2 Let's Shop!

**LET****'****S SHOP!**

Harry Potter and Rubeus Hagrid arrived at a large white marble building that stood proudly at the end of the alley. _**'Gringotts Wizarding bank'**_ - It was just as Harry had imagined it from the stories his parents had told him when he was young. They walked through the large, elegant, golden doors. The inside was much grander than the outside. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling, the floor was sparkling clean the desks and the equipment being used was all finely polished. Goblins sat behind desks that were lined up in front of the walls. A single desk resided at the back of the room, slightly larger than the rest, with an elderly goblin sitting on a high stool behind it. He looked rather intimidating with a snarl on his lips, which was why Harry shrank closer to Hagrid's large frame for safety.

Hagrid lead Harry up to the goblin at the back of the room and stated clearly, voice echoing loudly against the scarlet coloured walls that ran up about 20ft to an expansive ceiling. The ceiling held an old – but new-looking design with high beams of rich ebony running along it at about 60 inches apart. "Mr Harry Potter wishes to make a withdrawal!"

"And does Mr Harry Potter have his key?" The goblin replied, voice just as intimidating as his appearance, whilst leaning forward over the desk looking directly at Harry. Hagrid handed over a shiny golden key.

"Oh and Professor Dumbledore told me to give you this. It's about you-know-what in volt you-know-which." Hagrid added quieter than before but was nowhere near the whisper he was attempting to make. He gave the goblin an envelope with the word CONFIDENTIAL written in red capital letters across it.

"Very well – Griphook shall take you to the vaults." The goblin said. Griphook approached them and gestured for them to follow him. They walked down to a cart and climbed in. The cart moved at an amazing speed, it sped around each corner like it was a roller coaster. Harry found it fun but Hagrid found it rather nauseating. Finally they made it to Harry's vault – 687. They both entered Harry's vault, and to Harry's amazement it was full of shiny gold, copper and silver coins. Harry's jaw dropped in wonder as he looked around at the large piles of gold. Hagrid chuckled at Harry's dumfounded expression and gestured for Harry to fill a bag with some coins. "The gold ones are called Galleons, the silver one's are Sickles and the copper ones are Knuts. There are 29 Knut's to a Sickle and 17 Sickle's to a Galleon." Hagrid explained as Harry filled up the bags.

Once Harry had withdrawn enough money they returned to the cart and travelled to another vault – vault 713. "What's in there, Hagrid?" Harry asked.

"Can't tell ya tha' 'arry – strictly Hogwarts business." Hagrid replied seriously.

Griphook slid a finger down the large black door. After a couple of clicking sounds the door swung open revealing a small vault containing a small wrapped up parcel. Hagrid took the parcel and put it in his abnormally large pocket. Harry narrowed his eyes in suspicion but let it go a moment later realising that it was none of his business anyway.

After another trip in the cart they arrived back in the main hall and walked back out the golden doors to the rest of 'Diagon Alley'. They decided to visit _**'Flourish and Blotts'**_ first. The large shop held shelf after shelf of books stacked right up to the ceiling. Harry had always loved reading, but had only ever managed to read at school as the Dursley's never allowed him to use any of their books. So, as Harry searched the shelves for his required school books, a small smile graced his lips.

Harry reached up to pick out Hogwarts: A History a pale slender hand collided with his. "Sorry." Harry said handing over the book that they had both been reaching for, to the pale blonde that stood next to him. The blonde had a slender frame with a pointy chin and grey eyes, his face contorted in a sneer. He wore expensive looking clothes. Harry hadn't met another wizard his age until now, so he decided to make conversation and try to become friends with him. "Hi, I'm Harry. Harry Potter!" Harry said extending his hand.

The boys' eyes widened slightly but that was the only indication he gave to show that he knew all about the famous Harry Potter. "Draco Malfoy." The boy said grasping his hand in his and shaking once, before releasing it.

"So…" Harry started uncertainly. "Any books that you recommend?" he finished.

Draco nodded and lead Harry around the store pilling books into Harry's outstretched arms. Half an hour later the boy's walked over to the desk to purchase their books. Both of them were carrying more books than the listed one's for Hogwarts.

"Who are you here with?" Harry asked once they had left the shop with Hagrid.

"My father but he had some business to attend to." Darco replied.

"Would you like to join us then?" Harry asked.

Draco looked at him and then nodded with a grateful smile, which Harry returned a moment later. The trio walked into the _**'Apothecary'**_ scrunching their noses at the smell that attacked them as soon as they walked in the doorway. Harry and Draco walked around the store picking out the ingredients they would need for potions class. They mindlessly chatted about various subjects. They found out hat they had some qualities in common. They both liked quidditch even though Harry had never played before – at this point Draco offered to play with him once they got to Hogwarts, which Harry readily agreed to. They also both liked animals – this resulted in them promising to visit the pet shop in 'Diagon Alley' later. Draco's favourite animals were snakes and dragons. Harry didn't have a favourite – he liked them all.

2 hours later the boy's had almost everything they needed for Hogwarts and more. Draco had insisted that Harry buy 15 extra robes and 7 pairs of shoes including boots from _**'Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions'**_. Harry also brought muggle clothes as he didn't want to wear Dudley's clothes if he didn't have to. This included jeans, t-shirts, jackets, trainers, trousers and shirts. They also brought a few joke products that might come in handy at Hogwarts from _**'Gambol and Japes'**_; the two boys had already discussed various pranks that they could pull. Harry was determined to follow in his father's footsteps and do him proud as a marauder. Harry had told Draco this and the blonde readily agreed to participate. They had also stopped for a quick lunch at one of the café's in the alley. They then went to the _**'**__**Scribbulus Everchanging Inks'**_ to buy stationary equipment. Both Harry and Draco brought invisible ink so that they could write to each other without anybody else seeing something on the parchment. They also got the required parchment and quills. They had also had a quick look in _**'Quality Quidditch supplies'**_ but didn't buy anything as they were not allowed a broom in first year anyway.

They only had one thing left on their Hogwarts lists – a wand, and so headed off to _**'Ollivander's'**_. The sign above the door read _"Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C,"_ Hagrid had said he needed to run an errand and so they separated. They walked into the shop to find nobody behind the desk. "Hello?" Harry called. An old looking man walked in from behind the row of shelves which held lots of long boxes.

"Ahhh…I wondered when I'd be seeing you Mr Potter. It seems only yesterday that your mother and father were here to buy there first wands. Ah and Mr Malfoy too. Well let's see…" the man, Ollivander, said whilst running his finger over the boxes on the shelf.

It only took a while for Draco to find his hawthorn wand, green sparks shot out of it as soon as he gave it a flick. It took over half an hour to find Harry's wand – Holly with phoenix feather. Harry flicked his writ much like Draco had but instead of sparks flying out of the wand, mini fireworks of different colours flew out along with a beautiful phoenix. Both Ollivander and Draco stared at him in shock. After getting over his temporary shock Ollivander pulled himself together and explained to Harry that Voldemort had owned the same wand.

The two boys left the shop and met up with Hagrid who handed Harry a cage containing a beautiful snowy owl with large brown eyes. "Happy birthday, 'arry!" Hagrid said smiling.

"You didn't have to…" Harry started, but Hagrid cut him off.

"I wanted to 'arry." Hagrid said with a smile. Harry thanked him profusely. The trio walked to _'Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour'_**. After a delicious ice cream Harry and Draco bid goodbye with a promise that they'll meet on the Hogwarts express. Hagrid then took Harry back to the Dursley's and left after giving Harry a train ticket for the Hogwarts express. **


	3. Chapter 3 Hogwarts Express

**HOGWARTS EXPRESS**

Harry was currently sitting in his new room, well Dudley's second bedroom. The Dursley's figured that since Harry was now going to Hogwarts he would need a proper room, in case any of 'his kind' found out where his old room was – the cupboard under the stairs.

He was reading through his Charms textbook making notes of anything he felt was important. He had already done this with; Potions, Defence against the dark arts, Astronomy and Transfiguration; which only left Herbology and History of Magic. Hedwig (Harry's owl) was sitting in her cage hooting happily at her new master. Harry hadn't unpacked his things except the books he had read and the parchment, ink and quill he was using to take notes.

"Boy! Get down here!" Uncle Vernon called up the stairs. Harry sighed and put the cap on the ink and set his quill down, before leaving his room and descending the stairs.

"Yes Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked in a neutral voice, being careful to keep the frustration out of his voice.

"You have to be up and ready to leave by 8.30 tomorrow or I'm not dropping you off at the station, understood?" Vernon said gruffly.

"I understand Uncle Vernon, I'll be ready." Harry replied.

"Good now go back to your room."

"Yes Uncle."

Harry walked back up his stairs and finished off the last chapter in his Charms book. After packing up the things that were left out Harry changed into his pyjamas and climbed into bed.

****

Vernon pulled the car up onto the kerb outside Kings cross train station. "Goodbye." Harry said quietly, whilst jumping out of the car with Hedwig's cage in one hand. Vernon just grunted. Harry walked around to the back of the car and pulled his trunk out of the boot with his free hand. As soon as he closed the boot Vernon drove off. Harry sighed and put his trunk onto a trolley, then proceeded into the station.

Harry looked at his train ticket for the first time since Hagrid gave it to him and stopped in his tracks. 'Platform 9 ¾.' Harry walked to platform 9 and 10, he considered asking the security guard were the platform was but discarded that thought when he realised how crazy he would sound. His parents had never told him how to get onto the platform but they had described the train and told him stories of what they did when travelling to Hogwarts. Harry was just reminiscing on these stories when he heard a lady speaking.

"It's the same every year – packed with muggles – platform 9 ¾ this way." The short plump women with startling red hair said whilst ushering a group of younger red heads towards the end of the platform. 'Muggles' Harry thought following the family. Harry stood a few feet away to find out where the platform was. "Right you first Percy." The women said to the curly haired boy who stood proudly. The boy stepped forward and stood facing the wall in between platforms 9 and 10. What he did next took Harry completely by surprise – he ran straight up to the wall. Harry was sure that he would crash into the wall, but the boy just disappeared as he made contact with the wall. Harry stood there – mouth hanging open, a shocked expression on his face – as the red headed twins followed suit. Harry shook himself and pushed his trolley up to the remaining members of the family – a red haired boy who looked to be the same age as him, a girl who must be younger than him as she had no trunk and the older woman – obviously the mother.

"Ummm…excuse me, can you tell me how to get onto the platform please." Harry asked the mother kindly.

"Of course dear, its Ron's first time to Hogwarts as well." The woman said introducing her son; Harry smiled and nodded to the boy. "All you have to do is walk straight at the wall between platform 9 and 10, best do it in a bit of a run if you're nervous." Harry thanked the woman and moved his trolley so that he was facing the wall. He jogged up to and straight through the wall. He reappeared on a platform filled with people chatting, laughing and hugging goodbye. There was an amazing, red steam train right in front of him. The words 'Hogwarts express' could be seen in big black letters along the front of the train. The atmosphere around him was one of happiness and love. Harry sighed wondering whether his parents would be acting like these ones were. Harry forced himself out of these thoughts and dragged his trunk and Hedwig's cage onto the train. He walked down the narrow corridor, awkwardly dragging his trunk with one arm behind him. He found an empty compartment and put Hedwig's cage on the seat and tried in vain to get his trunk onto the rail above the seat.

"Want some help with that?" One of the red haired twins asked from the doorway of the compartment.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want you to break your little bones…" The other said.

"… or pull a tiny muscle trying to put your heavy trunk on the rail." The other finished.

"Right" Harry said, before deciding to play along. "Well could either of you tall, strong, brave men help poor little me out at all?" He asked in his best pleading voice, turning puppy dog eyes towards them.

The twins stared at him for a moment before turning to each other. "I think I like this kid, nobody has ever played along with us before." One of them said.

"I agree, brother o' mine" The other said.

"Right well… umm… can you help me then please?" Harry asked when neither twin moved.

"Of course" They said in perfect unison. One of them pulled out a wand and spoke the incantation – "Wingardium Leviosa" – Harry recognized it as the levitation charm. Harry stood there with a shocked expression as the trunk hovered onto the rail.

"Aren't you going to get into trouble for doing underage magic?" Harry asked.

"Nope, you can do magic on the express." One of them said cheerfully.

Harry smiled at them. "Well thanks."

"I'm Fred Weasley, and this is my brother George." Fred introduced.

"Harry Potter." Harry replied, and there it was the famous flick of the eyes up to his scar. However unlike most of the people in the 'Leaky Cauldron' they didn't openly gape at him. In fact they didn't seem to care about who he was.

**Flashback **

Harry and Hagrid entered the pub called **'The Leaky Cauldron'**. The bar man – Tom – must have seen Hagrid walk in (who wouldn't) because he called out, "Ah, Hagrid the usual I presume?" he was bald, toothless and gloomy.

"Not today Tom, I'm just helping young Harry here buy his school supplies." An eerie silence followed Hagrid's proclamation. Harry looked around in confusion; he didn't understand why everyone was gaping at him. Suddenly the pub was alive with chatter – all directed at him. He took a step back at the noise and pushed down the feeling that was telling him to protect himself. He met Hagrid's apologetic expression, before looking back at the mass of people surrounding him. Harry wondered what had happened to make people act like this – he couldn't remember anything like this ever happening before. He sighed and shook everyone's hand with a forced smile. By the time they had finished Harry's hand was numb and his cheek bones hurt.

"Oh, 'ello Professor Quirrell." Hagrid exclaimed leading a groaning Harry over to him. The man wore a purple turban, a long dark purple cloak hung from his shoulders. Harry was always very good at knowing who to trust and whether someone was good or bad – it was another of his seemingly never ending talents. He could tell by the red glow that he saw when he looked into Quirrell's eyes that the man was not to be trusted.

Blood red meant that the person was evil, a light red meant they were bad or horrible – the darker the shade of red the more evil or bad. Pure white meant someone was the highest amount of good anyone could be. Like with evil the lighter the white the better the person. Hagrid was about half way on the scale of good. Harry had wondered why only halfway and vowed to find out – because to Harry Hagrid was the kindest person he had ever met. Not many people are very high on the good scale because they have ill feelings towards other people – who are also good. Unbeknown to Harry, he was pure white.

**End Flashback**

"Well we best go find a compartment, enjoy the ride Harry." George said as they started walking away. Harry smiled and closed the compartment door.

Just as the train started moving the compartment door opened – Harry had half expected Draco to walk in but it turned out that it wasn't Draco at all. It was a boy that looked a lot like Fred and George; he had flaming red hair, blue eyes and a few freckles. Harry recalled his name to be Ron.

"Err… hi um do you mind if I… everywhere else is full." Ron stammered – the tips of his ears turning the same colour as his hair.

"Of course – take a seat." Harry offered. He received mumbled thanks from Ron as the boy struggled to put his trunk on to the rail. Harry pulled out his wand and cast an unspoken charm. The trunk flew gently out of Ron's grasp and floated onto the rail. Ron gasped and turned around expecting to see an older student but instead only saw Harry. "Did you…" Ron started but was cut off by the door opening. Draco walked into the compartment with a small smile on his face, so small that if you weren't looking for it you wouldn't see it. "Hey how've you been?" Harry asked when Draco had shut the door.

"I've been good, you?"

"Not bad, I guess." Harry replied. "Draco this is Ron Weasley, Ron this is Draco Malfoy." The boys shook hands, albeit rather reluctantly but neither wanted to jeopardise their friendship with Harry. Not because he was Harry Potter but because they both really liked him for him – even though neither had spent much time with him.

Ron sat down next to Harry as Draco stood pulling his trunk up, struggling to put it on the rail. "Need some help?" Harry asked, not moving an inch to help. Draco glared at him "if it's not too troublesome for you." Draco sneered at him. Harry pulled out his wand. With a swish and a flick, and another unspoken incantation Draco's trunk lifted off of the ground and flouted onto the rail. Both boys were looking at him in awe. "You're allowed to do magic on the express." Harry explained nonchalantly, mistaking Draco's silence and dumfounded expression. "Yes I knew that, but how do you know that spell, we haven't even learnt any magic yet? And we're not allowed to do magic outside of school, how did you practice, didn't anyone catch you?" Draco asked.

"I didn't do any magic at home to practice; I just read my text books. It is annoyingly boring at the Dursley's." Harry replied slightly confused.

"Then how could you do the spell so perfectly if that was the first time you did it?" Ron asked joining the conversation.

"It wasn't perfect and it's not that hard – I'm sure both of you could do it. Did you read your text books?"

"Well most of them. How many did you read?"

"All of them – I told you I was really bored."

"All of them - as in the ones that aren't meant for school too?" Draco asked skeptical at the end.

"Err... yeah." Harry replied uncomfortably. "How many did you read Ron?"

Ron looked shocked "Well I didn't read any; I didn't realise everyone else would."

"Well I'm sure most people didn't read them. Besides you can read through the notes I made instead of reading the whole books – I wrote down the incantations, wand movements a bit of background information and some other things. I'll give them to you at dinner." Harry offered. Ron thanked him gratefully, but had a shocked and disbelieving expression on his face. "You can borrow them too if you want Draco?" Harry added.

"You wrote notes as well?" Draco asked, and by the look on Ron's face he was about to ask the same thing.

Harry was slightly uncomfortable again. "Err…yeah I thought it would make things a whole lot easier and I knew you wouldn't read all of the books so I thought I would make it easier for you." Harry explained, watching as a few emotions ran through Draco's eyes. Obviously not many people, if anyone, would do that for Draco – because Draco's eyes ran through a series of emotions: shocked, grateful, happy and finally rested on confused. That and the simple word that left his lips proved it to Harry. "Why?" He said.

Harry replied with sadness in his eyes "Because you're my friend Draco." Draco smiled at him, but it was gone in a flash – Harry inwardly sighed, Draco needed to show his emotions or it would all build up and hurt him in the end.

The compartment door suddenly opened revealing an old, kind-looking woman with a trolley full of sweets. "Anything off the trolley dears?"

Harry pulled out his money before Draco could and asked for some of everything. Half of one of the seats was piled high with sweets of all kinds. "Well get stuck in!" Harry said, and added at their dubious looks "Well I can't eat them all." At these words all of the boys started eating.

2 hours later the train arrived at its destination – Hogsmede station. Harry had packed up the last of the sweets and transferred his notes from his trunk to his pocket – he would make a copy at dinner and give them to Ron and Draco, Harry knew he wouldn't need them anyway with his memory. The Hogwarts students disembarked the train and went their separate ways. All students other than the first years went to the left and climbed into carriages that pulled themselves. Harry heard a familiar voice shout out "First year's ova 'ere!" Harry followed the crowd over to Hagrid. "'ello 'arry."

"Hi Hagrid" Harry said with a smile. The first years soon found themselves floating across the black lake in large wooden boats. Harry looked around at his surroundings. Hogwarts could be seen a short distance away. It was an amazing sight – anyone could tell the castle held a lot of magic.

Harry looked into the black lake and noticed the giant squid that his parents had told him about in a bedtime story one night. He'd always been good with animals – another of his talents. He dipped his hand in the water – not noticing Draco, Ron and a girl with bushy brown hair watching his every move. A green tentacle rapped around his hand, Harry used his other hand to stroke the end of the tentacle in an affectionate way. The other three all wore the same expression – their mouths were hanging open in astonishment and their eyes were wide open.

"Wh-…how…why…what are doing?" the brown haired girl asked shakily. Harry jumped at the sound of her voice he had completely forgotten they were there.

"Err…just saying hello." Harry said lamely with an innocent smile. Harry turned back to the squid and whispered, so the three other occupants of the boat wouldn't hear, "I have to go we're almost there but I'll come and visit – I promise." The tentacle that was wrapped around his hand slowly pulled itself away and soon disappeared into the vast blackness of the lake. "Wow look at the castle – it's beautiful." Harry said to the others as he turned back around. He was trying to change the subject and it had the desired affect - the others started talking about everything they had heard about the castle, getting nervous in the process.

Once all the students were safely ashore Hagrid led them inside to the entrance hall of Hogwarts. They were met there by a strict looking woman, whose black hair was pulled back into a tight bun. She had square glasses framing her beady eyes.

"Welcome first years, my name is Professor McGonagall, the sorting will begin momentarily." McGonagall said in a stern voice and then walked further down the hall disappearing from sight, leaving the nervous students behind.


	4. Chapter 4 Where do I belong?

**Where do I belong?**

My heart was beating just a little too fast for comfort as I entered the Great hall with the other first years. My thoughts were running in overdrive as I nervously walked down the isle towards the front of the hall. The teachers table was at the front looking out over the students. Four long, wood tables were set out, one for each house. I looked up and wasn't surprised in the least to see the enchanted ceiling that made the great hall exceptionally special. The sky was clear, the stars sparkled and a crescent moon shone boldly against the dark sky. I sighed and smiled – looking up at the stars had always calmed me down. I pulled my gaze away from the beautiful scene and looked to the front where Professor McGonagall stood placing an old worn hat – the sorting hat, mum and dad had told me about - on a stool. I watched in amusement as the other first years jumped when the sorting hat burst to life and sung:

_Oh you may not think me pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the __Hogwarts__ Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be._

You might belong in _Gryffindor__,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set __Gryffindor__s apart;  
You might belong in __Hufflepuff__,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient __Hufflepuff__s are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old __Ravenclaw__,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in __Slytherin__  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends._

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!

I cheered along with the other students when the hat finished its song. McGonagall cleared her throat and explained "When I call your name I will place the sorting hat on your head – and you will be sorted into your house."

"Abbott, Hannah."

A pink-faced, blonde girl who had her hair in pigtails stumbled nervously towards the stool. McGonagall placed the sorting hat on her head. After a few moments of silence the hat's voice rang out through the hall as it shouted "Hufflepuff". The Hufflepuff table burst into applause as the girl walked briskly over to her new house table.

A few more names were called out and the students scurried off to their respective house tables. Draco's name was called and he walked confidently up to the hat. The nervousness had died down within most students now as they realised they could do nothing to change the outcome and there was no danger around. The hat had just touched the top of Draco's head when it shouted "Slytherin". From the corner of my eye I saw Ron bite his lip to stop from commenting. Draco looked at me nervously – Harry was very good at reading people (another of his long list of talents) and so had no trouble realising Draco thought there friendship might be in danger because he was in Slytherin. Harry gave him a large smile to reassure him; Draco visibly relaxed and returned the smile. The sorting continued on in this manner.

The hall grew silent as my name was called. I walked up to the front nervously, well aware of all the stares that followed my every move, and sat on the stool. McGonagall placed the hat on my head then stepped back. The hat covered my eyes which I was slightly grateful for as it meant I didn't have to look out at the students. 'Hmm…this is difficult' the hat said in my head, I didn't visibly jump but my heart rate increased a little. 'Very difficult – you have a lot of loyalty to your friends and those you trust so perhaps Hufflepuff. But you thrive to learn if not always just for the sake of learning so maybe Ravenclaw. And then you have a cunning mind and a thirst to prove yourself so Slytherin? And yet you have great courage for such a young one so would it be best to place you in Gryffindor? My, I've never had this trouble before – my reputation will be ruined.' The hat finished sadly.

'Only if I tell – I mean nobody can hear us can they!' I said in my head. I was feeling slightly bad so I decided to cheer him up.

'And why wouldn't you tell?' The hat asked me suspiciously 'What do you want? I don't have any belongings as I am a hat – so what is it you want Mr. Potter?' I hadn't thought of asking for anything but now I thought about it there was one thing I wanted and so I told him. 'Very well Mr. Potter.' The hat said with slight amusement. 'Right, now back to the sorting – um why don't you pick it is your future after all.' I chuckled at his superior tone, and told him the house I wanted to be in. 'Very well – **Gryffindor**.' He finished out loud. Then before I could get up he spoke in my head again 'Do remember to visit Mr. Potter it does get awfully lonely – I reside in Dumbledore's office.' I assured him that I would before removing the hat and jumping of the stool.

The Gryffindor table erupted into shouts and applause, much louder than any of the other houses had, as I walked over and took a seat next to Fred Weasley, a smile still in place on my face. After receiving a few pats on the back and many introductions the noise died down and Professor McGonagall carried on calling out names.

I looked up at the staff table for the first time. Dumbledore was smiling at me with a curious expression on his face and I gave him a small reassuring smile in return. I would talk to him after dinner – the sorting hat said he wouldn't mind if I told Dumbledore as he trusted him. Dumbledore looked very old but still looked to be full of energy. His long silver hair fell past his waist and his matching beard was tucked into his belt. He had bright, twinkling blue eyes framed by his half moon spectacles, which rested on his long, crooked nose (which looked like it had been broken at least twice).

Quirrell was watching the sorting, his lip quivering as if nervous of something my eyes narrowed in suspicion. I would have kept looking but the man next to him was staring right at me a scowl on his face. The man was pale with greasy black hair that fell to his shoulders, a large hooked nose and black eyes that were empty showing no emotion. I knew this mans name as my parents had talked about him – mum had always said kind things but dad had always said horrible things and told me stories of the marauders past that made me feel sorry for the man. The marauders had singled him out when they were at school and most of their pranks had been aimed at him. I inwardly sighed as I realised that the man would make my life hell because of what my father did and the fact that I look exactly like him. However I had my secret weapon and I would use it the first chance I got.

I turned back to the sorting in time to hear the hat shout out 'Gryffindor' for Ron. I cheered loudly along with the rest. The sorting eventually finished and Dumbledore rose from his seat. "I would just like to say a few words before we eat, and they are: Nitwit, blubber, oddment, tweak, thank you." He finished with a smile retaking his seat and waving his arms. All kinds of food appeared. Most first years gasped in awe before attacking the food like everybody else. I ate at a slower pace, savoring the different flavors that entered my mouth.

Just as Ron leant forward for a second leg of chicken a silvery form floated up through said plate of chicken. Ron gasped along with a few other first years. However Harry, the bushy haired girl whose name Harry recalled to be Hermione and the older students stayed calm. "Hello Sir Nicholas" Harry and Percy said at the same time.

"Hey, that's our thing – we are the only ones that are aloud to talk in perfect unison in this family!" One of the twins cried indignantly directed at Percy. Percy just rolled his eyes and turned back to his dinner.

"How did you know who he was?" Ron asked still slightly shocked.

"I told you Ron I read all my books – it mentioned the ghosts in 'Hogwarts: A History'." I replied neutrally, it was half true the book did mention the ghosts but that wasn't how I knew his name – mum and dad had talked about them.

Remembering the conversation we had had on the train I pulled out my notes and turned to Percy and asked "Do you know a spell that will make a copy of these?" I saw curiosity burning in his eyes so I continued before he could ask. "There the notes I made on my school books – I told a couple of people I'd give them a copy." I was watching Ron out of the corner of my eye – he seemed grateful that I hadn't said they were for him, seeing as those around us were all obviously listening in.

"Oh, umm there is a spell for that." Percy motioned for me to give him the notes so I did. I watched the wand movement carefully and listened to the incantation – "**Replicus**". I watched as Percy flicked his wrist and another set of notes lay next to the original ones. A few 'wow's were heard from various places around the table. "Thanks." I said gratefully.

Mindless chatter was heard all around the hall as dinner continued. I learnt a lot about my fellow first years as dinner went on. I learnt that Seamus was a half blood, Dean liked football, Hermione loved to read (well she did seem like a know-it-all, I knew I could be labeled this as well, but at least I didn't have an arrogant bossy air about me), Ron loved the Chudley Cannons (a Quiditch team), Neville lived with his grandma, Lavender had a baby rabbit and Pavarti had a twin in Ravenclaw.

I looked over at the Slytherin table to see that Draco was looking right at me. We smiled at each other before turning back to our pudding. We would still be best friends – I would make sure of it. Even though mum and dad had talked badly of the Malfoy's – and some of the things they said are true, such as the prejudices most of which seemed to have been passed on to Draco – I still liked him and promised myself I would help him change. For we are who we make ourselves to be, it is our choice; how we act; what we believe etc. we don't have to follow our parents or anyone else's beliefs or actions. We can think for ourselves.

Dinner soon came to an end. After a small speech about not entering the forbidden forest or the 3rd floor corridor on the right hand side, or risk 'dying a most painful death.' The headmaster bid everyone goodnight. The students rose and filled out of the Great Hall. I stood and headed over to the staff table, which had been barely evacuated. Professor Quirrell had left, I noted with a bit of suspicion.

"Hello headmaster, I was wondering if I could have a word with you." I said calmly. Snape stood next to the headmaster glaring at me, his eyes showed surprise but it was gone the next second as his emotionless mask came back into place. I decided the best way to deal with him was to play him at his one game, so I raised an eyebrow at him (to which he responded with another flicker of shock in his eyes replaced a second later by a full force glare) before turning back to the headmaster. A small smile was present on Dumbledore lips. "Why of course Mr. Potter. Why don't we go up to my office? I was going to come and get you myself as I was hoping to have a word and there is someone here who wishes to see you." I frowned but followed Dumbledore up to his office.

"Chocolate frogs" Dumbledore said to the Gargoyle guarding his office once we had arrived. Dad had told me all about it and his office he had been in it enough times when he was at school. They stepped onto the moving staircase and waited as it moved upwards.

My breath caught in my throat as I saw the person who wanted to see me. I would have recognised him anywhere.


	5. Chapter 5 You Remember?

**You Remember?**

He sat in a comfy looking armchair in front of Dumbledore's desk. He looked exactly as he did 10 years ago just a little older. His short, light brown hair was starting to grey, but his amber eyes were as bright and young looking as ever as he stared at me, however as I looked closer I saw sadness and weariness in the depth of his eyes. I knew I was staring at him but I couldn't help it, I hadn't seen him in 10 years. He was smiling but I could tell by his eyes that he was nervous.

I probably would have kept staring at him if it weren't for Dumbledore clearing his throat beside me. I turned to him, albeit a little reluctantly. He gestured for me to take a seat in a chair that he had just conjured up next to the visitor. I walked over and sat down, feeling two sets of eyes following me as I walked. I vaguely wondered where Sirius was, I had assumed they were still best friends. I had always loved Sirius and Remus more than Peter – they were both a lot of fun, always joking and messing around. Whereas, Peter was just…there – he never really said or did much.

"Hello Harry, I hope you don't mind meeting me so late?" the man said a little bit of nervousness creeping into his naturally calm voice.

"Not at all, Remus – it's nice to see you again." I replied calmly. Remus and the headmaster looked at me with shock written all over their faces. Oops I thought - I shouldn't have said his name, so much for keeping my talents a secret.

"H-how? You remember me?" Remus asked disbelievingly, but happy at the same time.

"Err…a little." Harry said lamely. Remus just stared at me stunned. I decided to get the attention off of me, so I asked "Was there an important reason to this visit or did you just want to say hello." This seemed to bring both men back to the present.

Remus seemed a little uncomfortable as he replied "Err just to say hello."

"Ok good. I'm a little too tired for any important discussions." I replied trying to reassure him. However it didn't seem to have the desired affect, because he stood and said, letting a bit of hope seep into his voice at the prospect of seeing me again I presumed. "We can meet up another day if you're too tired; you have classes tomorrow I shouldn't be keeping you up."

"No." I said a little too quickly and defiantly I realised as Remus cast a pair of miserable eyes downward slightly – he must have taken it as a rejection of his offer about meeting again, so I quickly continued. "We can meet again whenever you're free but I want to talk now too, if you don't mind of course."

Remus looked up and stared into my eyes, seeing only sincerity he smiled at me, sitting back down on the armchair. I decided to change the subject more for his benefit that mine. "So, what happened to Sirius?"

This was obviously not the best subject to change to I noticed. His voice hardened as he said "He's in Azkaban."

I sat there stunned, my mouth dropped open and my eyes widened. Sirius in Azkaban, I mean I know Sirius was a little quick tempered and always acting before thinking, but Azkaban. What did he do? – Charm all ministry workers to dance about instead of work? He didn't really like some people in the ministry, always saying that there 'stuck up'. And he and dad had made a lot of schemes up to prank them but they had been joking – hadn't they? ...Or did Snape finally complain about his horrible, reckless behaviour? It was plausible but I doubted it. That didn't seem like anything serious enough to make Remus's eyes harden the way they did and slight anger seep into his normally calm voice.

I pulled myself together realising that the only way to find the answer was to ask, so I did. "Why is he in Azkaban and how long has he been in there?"

"Well about 10 years, and he was convicted for mass murder." Remus said. I could see that he didn't want to go into details – but Sirius a murder – that was just…just absurd. Sirius wasn't like that; he'd never do something like that. He might be reckless but that was going too far. I wanted to know more to see if it would make any sense if I knew the details.

"Who did he murder? Why?"

Remus sighed before replying "He murdered a man named Peter Pettigrew, I don't know if you remember him, and blew up a street resulting in the death of 12 muggles." I noticed how his eyes glazed over from unshed tears.

"Peter but Peter was his friend why would he kill him?" I asked totally confused.

"Well, Sirius was your parents' secret keeper but he told the Dark Lord your location. Peter must have found out and gone after him. Eye witnesses on the scene said they heard Peter shouting at Sirius and asking him why he betrayed James and Lily. All they ever found of Peter was his finger."

My mind was running in overdrive – Sirius being a murder was hard enough to believe, but Sirius murdering Peter and having a hand in my parents' death was unbelievable. And I didn't believe it, not for one second – not since the word murderer left Remus's lips. Then it hit me Sirius wasn't their secret keeper Peter was. Did that mean that Sirius was innocent and Peter framed him? But then wouldn't Sirius have said something in his trial? Or been made to use Veritaserum? It just didn't make sense. If I didn't know Sirius so well I might have thought more about the fact that they could have been in on it together. But alas I did, and so as the thought entered my mind I discarded it straight away. All I kept thinking about was the fact that I needed to find out the truth, because if I was right an innocent man was in Azkaban.

Obviously my silence had concerned the other 2 occupants of the room, because as I looked up I saw them both staring at me in concern. I said one sentence before jumping up and running out of Dumbledore's office. "Sirius wasn't their secret keeper, Peter was." I heard Remus and Dumbledore shouting my name as I descended the stairs at break neck speed. I knew what I had to do, I had to think logically – Peter was a potential threat.


	6. Chapter 6 True or False?

**True or False****?**

My breathing was hitched as I ran as fast as I could to the library. I heard footsteps behind me, and a familiar voice shout out "Harry, where are you going? What's wrong?" I skidded to a halt outside the door to the library. It was shut but I had read enough books to know the unlocking charm. "Alohomora" I managed to get out between gasping breaths. Remus stopped beside me as I opened the door, his face a mixture of confusion and worry.

"Harry what are you doing? Will you just tell me what's wrong?" He gasped out whilst bending over trying to regain his breath. I just ignored him and walked into the library. I found the section I was looking for, my finger hurriedly trail along the spines until I came to a stop on a thick brown book. I pulled it off the shelf and took it to a nearby table. Remus read the cover aloud "Everything You Need to Know about Animagus's". He looked at me and I stared back. "Care to explain?" He finally asked getting slightly annoyed.

"Peter Pettigrew is an illegal animagus am I correct?" I asked distractedly whilst opening the book to the contents page.

"H-how do you know that?" He asked stunned, all annoyance forgotten.

"I have a good memory. For example, like I said in Dumbledore's office, Peter was the secret keeper – I remember Sirius coming around…

**Flashback**

"Prongs, Lil's can I have a word please?" Sirius asked seriously, which was unusual for him. The three of tem where standing over my crib. I was cuddling a stuffed stag, but listening intently – Sirius always had a mischievous, joking tint to his voice, but today it held neither. Mum and dad frowned and nodded.

"OK…um…I think…" Sirius stumbled.

"Spit it out Padfoot!" Dad laughed. Sirius just glared at him before taking a deep breath and trying again.

"!" Mum, dad and I all stared at him blankly.

"Care to say it a little slower and clearer so we can actual understand?" Mum asked, in a light tone.

"I think you should make Peter secret keeper instead of me." Mum and dad were about to protest but Sirius held up a hand and continued. "It's not that I wont do it, it's just I think it'll be too obvious that you would pick me. This way you'd have an extra security measure. I'd be the decoy! So what do you think?" He finished uncertainly looking at their stunned faces.

After much discussion mum and dad agreed. I sat there a little unsure I had never liked Peter, it wasn't the fact that he was the quieter one and not much fun, it was because every time I looked into his eyes I saw a tint of red that was gradually getting bigger and darker.

**End Flashback**

Remus was staring at me in shock as I told him my memory, all except the last bit about seeing the red in Peter's eyes – no need to give away all of my secrets, in time maybe but for now I have more important things to do. "Are you sure? Maybe you should have told the headmaster before you ran out."

"There was no time for that."

"Why was there no time for that?" Remus asked uncertain as to whether he really wanted to know the answer. He was currently reading over my shoulder as I read a passage from the thick book on the table. I felt a hand on my shoulder and rejoice in the warmth it brought. Nobody had shown me affection since I was a baby. I had tried to hug Aunt Petunia once but I had ended up getting shut in my cupboard with a stinging pink cheek where she had slapped me. I was brought out of my reverie by Remus calling my name concerned.

"Sorry I got lost in the past." I said, and thought about how to answer his question. "I might be wrong but it's best to be on the safe side. I think Sirius is innocent and I believe Peter to be guilty. I remember Sirius coming to the house after mum and dad…" I suddenly found a lump in my throat stopping me from finishing. A flash of green and mum's still body, her lifeless eyes, even her hair had lost its bounce and shininess, suddenly blurred my vision. I tried again. "After mum and dad di-". I felt the tears I had tried to hold back pool down my face. A heart rendering sob broke free from my mouth. I hadn't cried in years, you get used to torment living with the Dursley's. I felt a pair of strong arms turn me around and wrap around me. I hid my face in Remus's cloak. His scent calmed me, or it could have been the way he rubbed circles on my back. After a while I pulled back to see tear tracks on Remus's face as well. I reached up and used the pad of my thumb to wipe away his tears – just like he had done for me so many times in the past – when I was a baby. He smiled at me and I smiled back before throwing my arms around him and hugging him tightly.

We pulled away some time later. I decided to change what I was going to say – Remus would just have to trust me. "Ok, just suppose I'm right and Peter is guilty and hiding in his rat form. He'd want to stay with a family as a pet – he's too lazy to go looking for his own food, and he'd want to stay warm and safe. He'd also want to be with a magical family." At this point Remus cut in asking why. "Because he'd need to know the latest news, on whether – if my assumptions are correct – his master was back." Remus looked at me in shock. That expression seems to be used a lot today I noticed.

"You think he's a Deatheater?" Remus asked brokenly. Obviously he was starting to believe me as it all made sense. I nodded my face expressionless. I felt that Remus needed some space so I went back to searching through the book. "And I remember Ron telling me on the train that he had a pet rat. I didn't see him though, Ron said he was asleep in his pocket and he didn't want to wake him. I'm just guessing but it might be Peter." I went on to explain.

"Well it's best to check it out. What are you looking for?" Remus asked curiously.

"A spell to stop someone from turning into their animagus forms and one to_ make_ them turn into their form – and I think I've found them." I replied leaning closer to the book. I quickly made note in my head of the incantations and the wand movements. Once I was sure I'd read everything I needed I jumped up narrowly missing Remus's head as he was looking over my shoulder, and deposited the book back on the shelf. I answered Remus's unspoken question with one simple word "memory".

We both ran out of the library briefly stopping to lock it and full out ran all the way to Gryffindor tower portraits swam by my vision all I could hear was mine and Remus's quick shallow breathing as we drew nearer and nearer to the tower. I let Remus lead the way even though dad had told me everything he knew about Hogwarts, it was still easy to get lost and I wanted to find out the truth as soon as possible. We both stopped outside the portrait panting. We caught our breath. "Err…do you know the password because I wasn't told it?" Harry asked anxiously. Remus just turned to him. "Do you want to go back or shall I?" I asked resignedly.

"I will, stay here and don't go in until I get back, ok?" Remus said with a sigh.

"Ok but hurry." I managed to get out before he turned and ran down the stairs we had just come up. I flopped down onto the cold floor and waited. After 5 minutes I got bored of waiting and decided to talk to the fat lady – dad had mentioned her a couple of times, saying that she always scolded them when they returned after curfew. I pulled myself up and went to stand in front of her.

She must have heard my footsteps for she blearily opened her eyes. Her soft brown eyes hardened as she looked at me. "Before you say anything I know its past curfew but Dumbledore wanted to see me and he didn't give the password. Someone has gone to get it from him." I said quickly when I saw her open her mouth open. She snapped it shut and nodded. "Sorry for disturbing you – you have lovely eyes by the way." I knew it probably sounded a little cheeky, but I was bored and she really did have nice eyes. They had hazel outlining her pupil and the rest was a light brown in colour. Her eyes immediately softened and she giggled. I blushed a little at that. "Aw, such a sweet, charming boy…What's your name?"

"Harry, Harry potter. It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am." She giggled again, but this time I didn't blush – just smiled a mischievous glint creeping into my eyes. "You have a very sweet laugh too. It's soothing, much like a lullaby." I said the smile never leaving my face. Another giggle met my ears.

"What are you up to?" I jumped at the sudden voice and twirled around to see Remus and Dumbledore standing behind me. My breathing slowed down and I smiled with the same mischievous glint in my eyes. "Isn't it obvious, I'm wooing me lady." There was that giggle again, this time two chuckles joined in. "Err, sorry I ran out of your office headmaster but I needed to visit the library. Has Remus filled you in?"

"He has indeed, and I understand Harry. Now why don't we find out the truth? Caput Draconis." Dumbledore said. The fat lady was looking at the trio curiously but obediently opened, flashing Harry a smile which he returned.

They entered the common room to find it empty and dark. Dumbledore waved his wand causing the lights to come on. A comfortable looking red sofa with two red armchairs on either side of it, were sitting in front of a hearth. A few oak tables and chairs were littered around the far end of the room. There was a warm and inviting feel to the room; it made me feel at home.

We walked up one set of stairs and entered a dark room – I presumed it was first year boy's dorm. Dumbledore lit the end of his wand with a whispered Lumos. Once my eyes had adjusted to the light I saw 5 4-posted beds, all but one had the curtains drawn. I looked around until my eyes fell on Ron's trunk. "That's Ron's bed." I whispered to Remus and Dumbledore. They motioned for me to go first. I walked over to the closest bed on the left and pulled the curtain back. I lightly nudged Ron but he just turned over and continued to snore loudly. I kept trying, a little harder, until I got a response. "Huh?" Ron said opening his eyes groggily.

"Ron Professor Dumbledore needs a word can you come downstairs for a bit please. Oh and don't forget your rat."

Ron was too tired to wonder why he had to bring his rat. He dragged him self out of his bed, pulled on his dressing gown and picked up Scabbers who had been sleeping on the end of his bed. He then blearily navigated his way to the door. Dumbledore, Remus and Harry had already vacated the room. Ron trudged slowly down the stairs blinking his eyes to adjust to the light.

I watched as Ron traipsed his way over to the sofa to sit down next to me, I could tell that he was still half asleep. Ron laid his rat carefully on his lap; it was obvious by the affectionate look in Ron's eyes as he observed the rat that he loved him a lot. This was going to hurt him. Ron finally brought his focus up to the other occupants of the room. He looked between the three of us questioningly and seemed confused when his eyes fell on Remus. "Ron this is Remus Lupin he was a friend of my parents." I said taking pity on his confusion. Ron nodded in to Remus, unable to speak because a large yawn erupted from him. Mr and Remus smirked and Dumbledore's twinkling eyes increased.

"Mr Weasley, may I have a look at your rat?" Dumbledore asked kindly. Ron was awake enough now to ask why. "Because a lot of questions have arisen and I along with Harry and Remus would like to know the truth. Ron still looked suspicious but obligingly handed over his rat. We all unconsciously leaned in as Dumbledore checked over the rat's feet. Noticing the missing toe, my eyes hardened, Remus's eyes widened and the twinkle left Dumbledore's eyes. All of these were noticed by a curious and worried Ron.

"What? What's wrong?" He asked in a bit of a panic, Dumbledore answered him.

"We have reason to believe that your rat is an animagus, going by the name Peter Pettigrew."

"What that's rubbish, Scabbers is just a rat. He's been in my family for 10 years." Ron shouted.

"Peter's been missing for 10 years too – don't you think it's a bit of a coincidence – that and the fact that common garden rats don't normally live for that long. Also he's missing a toe and all they could find of Peter was his finger." Harry explained carefully, watching his friend's reaction.

Ron was opening and closing his mouth repeatedly but no words came out.

I pulled out my wand and, once Dumbledore had opened his hands out, wordlessly cast the spell to force an animagus to change. Dumbledore quickly laid the rat on the floor by the fire and withdrew his wand as the rat wiggled around and started to grow.

"What did you do to him? What's happening?" Ron shouted jumping up off the sofa; obviously he didn't completely believe us yet.

After a few more tense seconds the rat had finally changed fully. Now lying on the floor was a balding man with graying hair. He was short and chubby with a rat like face. His small watery eyes were full of fear as he looked up at us. Isn't it your personality not your looks that define your animagus form?

I watched Ron drop unceremoniously back onto the sofa in shock. The shaking form of Peter Pettigrew looked up with fear in his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7 Truth Will Out

**Truth will out****!**

Pettigrew was moved to Dumbledore's office and the minister had been contacted. We all sat in comfy armchairs in Dumbledore's office – not that any of us were absorbing the comfort we were all too anxious – we being: Remus; Dumbledore; Snape (for reasons unknown); McGonagall (at least she had an excuse – she was my head of house); Minister Fudge; Madam Bones (Head of Magical Law Enforcement); a couple of Aurors; Peter Pettigrew and I. Ron was made to stay behind, he had protested but I told him that I would fill him in tomorrow. He had nodded and went back to bed a little resignedly.

Pettigrew had been administered with Veritaserum courteous of Snape. Madam Bones proceeded with the questioning, which ensued as so:

"What is your name?"

"Peter Pettigrew."

"Are you a Death Eater?"

"Yes."

"Who was the Potter's secret Keeper?"

"I was."

"Is Sirius Black innocent?"

"Yes."

"What happened on the night of the Potter's death?"

"I told the Dark Lord the Potter's location. The Dark Lord attacked the same night. Sirius found me on the street as I hoped – I framed him. I shouted at him – loud enough for everyone to hear – asking him why he did it so that everyone thought it was him. He started to draw his wand but I was faster I blasted the street killing those 12 muggles and cut my finger off with a knife, transformed into a rat and ran to the sewers."

"What did you do then?"

"I went to the Weasley's and stayed as their pet. It was the perfect place to be – I was safe and I had access to the news in case the Dark Lord returned."

I watched as Pettigrew come out of his potion induced stupor. My blood boiled as I recalled everything he owned up to – this man was the reason my parents were dead and he sent an innocent man to jail – however I never let any of my emotions show on my face. I kept a blank, emotionless look.

I looked at the people assembled. Dumbledore had his head in his hands; I saw a single tear fall to the table. McGonagall also had tears flowing slowly down her cheeks as she patted Albus' shoulder comfortingly. Snape had an emotionless look plastered onto his face but a hint of a sneer still lingered on his lips, he was staring at me with a curious look in his eyes that you wouldn't notice if you weren't looking at it. The aurors were casting a spell on Peter that I recognised as the spell to stop an animagus from transforming. They all had sad looks on their faces as they took Pettigrew to the floo.

Madam Bones said a sad goodbye promising to get Sirius out of Azkaban as soon as possible. Minister Fudge said goodbye gloomily (though I was sure that it was more to do with the fact that he had made a huge mistake and now had to pay for it, than the circumstances or the fact that an innocent man had spent the last 10 years in Azkaban) promising to send a date of the trial that Sirius would receive. I glared at his back as he made his way to the floo and disappeared in a flash of green flames.

I turned my attention to Remus who was gripping the arms of the armchair with such a strong grip that his knuckles were turning white. He was desperately trying to hold back his tears, and as his head was slightly turned away from me I assumed he was holding them back for my sake. I inwardly sighed and stood up from my seat to kneel in front of him – everyone's eyes, excluding Remus', followed my every move. I gently pried both of his hands from the arm rests; I rubbed them both, lightly tracing his knuckles. I spoke his name softly, gaining his attention; he looked at me with such a devastated look in his eyes that I had to blink back tears myself, but I never looked away from him. I spoke softly but firmly: "It'll be alright Remus – I promise, and I never make promises I can't keep."

"But I didn't even try to get him out or – or get him a trial. What kind of friend am I?" a sob broke through his defences, but he choked back the next one. He needed to let it out it will help him.

I leaned closer to him and dropped one of his hands in favour of stroking back his greying hair. He leaned into my touch and I smiled faintly at him. He was still staring at me with so much despair. "Let it out." I said quietly. He blinked once but those three simple words broke the dam he was so desperately trying to keep standing. Big, fat tears emerged from his eyes and a sob filled the room. He dropped onto his knees in front of me and I gently guided his head to my shoulder. He melted into me crying freely on my shoulder. I rubbed comforting circles on his back, calming him.

"He'll hate me!" He exclaimed in such despair that it was obvious that he believed it. He was shaking in my arms, tears still fell to my shoulder, soaking it right through but I didn't care he meant more to me than any clothes. I tightened my grip on him, still rubbing soothing circles into his back.

"Of course he wont, you're like a brother to him and nothing will change that. He'll forgive you. He won't even hesitate. I bet you anything when he sees you he'll run to you and engulf you in a bone crushing hug. Now stop with the self pity – you have your whole life ahead of you and now you can spend it playing pranks with Sirius." A small chuckle emerged from everyone except Snape, who huffed behind me.

It took another 10 minutes for Remus' tears to stop and him to calm down. He pulled back from me, a small smile gracing his lips. "Thank you." He said gratefully.

"Don't mention it." I returned warmly. I stood up and stretched my legs, wincing slightly as the blood flowed back into them. He did the same looking at me apologetically I just smiled back at him. I turned around to see a smiling Dumbledore and McGonagall and Snape with the same closed off expression as before. I glanced at Remus to see a blush staining his cheeks, obviously he was embarrassed.

I looked around the office properly for the first time that night. Perched on a golden stand behind the headmasters desk sat a beautiful phoenix, it had crimson feathers on its body and a long golden tail. Its claws and beak were lustrous gold and its eyes, which were staring at me, were a shiny black – Fawkes – just like dad had said once. A beautiful thrill blossomed from his beak and his wings extended before it took flight and landed on my shoulder. He borrowed his head into my neck. I lifted my hand and scratched its head lightly. "Hey boy you're such a beautiful bird aren't you." Fawkes sang an amazing note in response. I laughed quietly.

Smiling I looked around the office again and noticed the sorting hat on a shelf off to the left side of the desk. I walked over to it slowly so that Fawkes didn't fall off my shoulder. I picked up the hat and placed it on my head.

"Back so soon?" the hat inquired in my head in a happy tone.

"I thought I'd say hello." I said out loud.

"Well isn't that nice. So about your request – when shall we start?" he asked in a mischievous tone. His voice echoed around the office, he obviously wanted the adults to hear.

"As soon as possible." I replied levelly glancing behind me at the three teachers who all held suspicious expressions except Remus and Dumbledore who had a small smiles on their faces, their eyes dancing with amusement.

"Well once you have some time just come on up and we'll get started." He said in my head, further increasing the suspicious looks that the others had.

"Okay" I replied in an amused tone, also in my head. I took the hat of and placed it carefully back on the shelf. Turning around with a smile on my face and Fawkes on my shoulder I saw that the expressions covering their faces had changed somewhat. They still had a slight suspicion but they all had smiles gracing their lips.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and cast a spell with a lazy flick of his wand. Green numbers appeared obviously showing the time, which read: '04.36'. "O my goodness!" McGonagall exclaimed in shock "You have classes tomorrow, get to bed." She said to me. I rolled my eyes and laughed quietly. Remus and Dumbledore just smiled.

"Well goodnight and thank you headmaster, Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, Remus." I nodded to them in turn.

"I'll walk you to your dormitory Harry, Goodnight headmaster, Minerva, Severus." Remus said following me out, faint goodnights followed us out.

We got back to the tower to see an empty common room. Obviously Ron had gone back to bed, I couldn't blame him it was very late.

Remus and I moved over to the couch and sat down. We were only meant to sit and talk for a little bit but my eyes suddenly started to droop as exhaustion caught up to me. I felt my head hit something solid as blackness enveloped me and I drifted off into dream world.

* * *

I woke to the steady rise and fall of somebody's chest on which my head rested. I raised my head to see who it was and saw brown hair that obviously belonged to Remus. We must have fallen asleep. I smiled at the peaceful look on his face. I turned my attention to the clock and realised that I had only been asleep for about 2 hours – it was now 6.27. I sighed. A noise from behind startled me and I quickly turned my head to see what it was.

Hermione stood with a small smile on her lips. A blush crept on to my cheeks 'Oh wonderful – how embarrassing!' Remus stirred underneath me (as I was still leaning on him) I quickly sat up straight my cheeks flaming even more red than they were already. I watched as Remus' eyes fluttered open. He groaned as he stretched his limbs. He looked down at me with a small smile on his face, and then reached up to ruffle up my hair. I scowled at him good-naturedly then broke into a smile. I looked behind the couch at Hermione who still had that same smile on her face, Remus followed my gaze and a small blush crept onto his cheeks too.

Remus cleared his throat and said kindly to Hermione "Hello. What are you doing up so early?"

"Oh I normally get up early and read. I want to be prepared for my classes she said indicating a Charms book that Harry hadn't seen earlier." She replied suddenly looking awkward.

I cleared my throat and looked at Remus pointedly, but after a few seconds of him looking at me blankly I sighed and turned to Hermione saying. "Good morning Hermione. You haven't met my…friend, this is Remus Lupin, Remus this is Hermione Granger." Hermione looked shocked for a moment – probably at the fact that I remembered her name – then she looked happy a large smile broke out on her face. Remus looked a little embarrassed about having not introduced himself, but smiled at Hermione nonetheless.

A yawn escaped my lips as I stretched my back. "I'm so tired." I grumbled rubbing my eyes.

"Me too." Remus exclaimed despondently.

"What time did the two of you fall asleep?" Hermione asked curiously. She now sat in one of the armchairs, book open but not reading at the moment.

"Erm about 4.45 I suppose." I replied as Remus yawned. So yawning was contagious huh.

"4.45! BUT…WHY? WE HAVE CLASSES TODAY! WHAT WERE YOU DOING THAT WAS SO IMPORTANT THAT YOU HAD TO STAY UP UNTIL THAT TIME?" She blurted out loudly. My eyes widened slightly at her outburst. I looked over to Remus uncertainly, but he offered no help.

"We had to see the headmaster about some important…and confidential matters that couldn't wait." I said smoothly after noticing that Remus was struggling to find a response. After seeing that Hermione was about to say something – her…anger not yet gone – I added confidently "Of course if you really want to know you could always ask the headmaster, however we can't disclose any information on request from the headmaster himself." Hermione deflated at that (thank goodness) and said a quiet but suspicious ok before turning her attention to her book.

Remus was staring at me perplexed. I looked at him with an eyebrow raised, as if to say 'what?' he frowned and looked back at Hermione who seemed to be engrossed in her book.

"Why don't you get changed Harry then we can have a chat until it's time for breakfast. We could go for a walk if you want? See if Madam Pomfrey will give us a Pepperup Potion." Remus said.

"That would be great; Merlin knows we both need one." I replied standing up.

I made my way up to the first year's dorm, as soon as I stepped through the doors I was attacked with Ron's loud snoring. I looked around in wonder, having not had time to look properly yesterday. There were 5 4 poster beds each with red curtains hanging from them. The room was not large but not small; there was enough room for 5 people to share comfortably. My bed was the closest to the door on the right hand side; it was the only one with the curtains open as the others were all asleep. The bedcovers were a lighter shade of red than the curtains. The bed frame was just plain and looked to be made of oak. A window overlooking the Hogwarts grounds was positioned in between my bed and the door – the view was spectacular. My trunk sat in front of my bed so I pulled it up and placed it on the bed, careful to not make much noise so I didn't wake the others. I took out my school uniform and toiletry equipment and retreated quietly to the bathroom to have a shower.

30 minutes later found me and Remus in front of the door to the infirmary. Remus pushed open one of the oak doors and motioned for me to go in first.

"Madam Pomfrey?" Remus called once we were both inside.

"Yes?" Said a middle aged women, I assumed to be Madame Pomfrey, walking out of a door at the opposite end of the room. "Oh Remus I didn't think I'd be seeing you again and…Harry. Oh don't tell me you've injured yourself already – it would be just like your father." She said and started to fuss over me. I backed up a little awkwardly and sent a glare over to Remus when I saw that he was just smirking at me.

"I'm fine Madam Pomfrey, really. We were just here to ask if you would be so kind as to part with two Pepperup Potions to get us through the day, we had a bit of a late night." I said sweetly. Remus looked at me in shock again.

"Oh and how late was this exactly?" She asked sternly whilst walking away to a cabinet full of potions. Remus looked at me expectantly; I shot a quick glare at him. Why is always me who has to explain?

"Well late enough that there may be a small chance of me falling asleep in my lessons, and Remus to devastatingly fall asleep in the floo trying to get home, causing him to end up in an unexpected place with no floo powder to get back." I replied as she rummaged through her stocks. I added under my breath just loud enough for Remus to hear: "Actually it wouldn't be that devastating just amusing, and I think I might fall asleep waiting for the potion." Remus whacked me lightly on the head at the first comment but chuckled lowly at the latter. Just before Madam Pomfrey turned around I dropped onto the nearest bed and pretended to fall asleep.

"Very funny Mr. Potter!" She said only sounding the tiniest bit amused. However when I looked up they were both smiling at me. I took the offered potions vial I knew it was the right potion from the appearance and the scent as it was described in the potions book. I really must order some more books I thought as I downed the potion in one gulp.

Remus and I left with cheerful goodbyes and started walking towards the Great Hall for breakfast. "So…" Remus started "You're quite good at telling the truth to satisfy a person's curiosity but keeping out a lot of important information. I haven't really met anyone, apart from Dumbledore, who can do it as well as you. You certainly have a way with words."

"Thanks." I said not knowing what else to say. He looked at me for a moment before dropping his arm over my shoulder with a smile and walking into the Great Hall with me. I leaned into him slightly as we stopped at the door and asked "So are you staying for breakfast then? I mean you might as well, you're here now and breakfast is the most important meal of the day so on the off chance that you do fall asleep in the floo and end up in a strange place with no way back and strangers, who could potentially be dangerous surrounding you, at least you would have the small comfort of a full stomach."

"Yes because if that was the case I would be thinking of my stomach and that would be a great comfort to me." He replied sarcastically.

"Well you should always look on the bright side. You're just too Pessimistic – the cup is always half empty to you!" I explained in a disapproving voice.

"I am not pessimistic! I would just be smart enough to think of a plan of escape rather than of my stomach." He shot back.

"Yes well these small comforts are supposed to help with the tension and make you feel a little better in order to think clearly about a plan of escape. Plus if you've had breakfast then you'd have more energy to run should that be your chosen escape plan – which in your case it probably would be."

"And why's that?" He asked mock angrily.

"Because most people don't think before they act – it's always 'Act now ask questions later!' And even when people _do_ think before they act, they just come up with the plan 'Run!' You, I'm assuming as I have only met you recently, lack the Slytherin cunning to come up with a better strategy to escape. You don't even have to be a Slytherin just very good at logic and strategising."

Remus had a mock hurt look on his face now as he said. "I do have good logic and strategising skills!"

"Oh really, do tell me what the master plan of yours would be if you were in that situation then!?!"

"Err…I would…um…you know… (_Sigh_) Ok you win…I would have run." He said grumpily. "Damn it." He said under his breath. I laughed at him, he glared at me, and then smiled and I ducked my head as he reached up to ruffle my hair. We both turned back to the face the hall to see everybody staring at us some laughing quietly others giggling and the rest just smiling in amusement, well except for Snape but that's to be expected.

Remus bent down and whispered in my ear "Get us out of this one, oh clever one."

I cleared my throat searching for the right words and said confidently "Good Morning, nothing like a friendly argument to cheer you up ready for a full day of classes, especially if you have potions.

Everyone stared wide-eyed at me then looked over at Professor Snape to see his reaction: he was glaring at me – nothing out of the ordinary then; I just smirked and continued a moment later with "If you're not happy before going to that class you would be depressed leaving it."

I paused for the collective gasp that I had predicted. "For the sole reason that the fumes from the cauldrons can give you a headache and if you inhale too much of certain potions it can lead to minor or sometimes major - but only rarely - health problems. Which is why, as I have heard, Professor Snape is so strict in his lessons – so that we don't injure ourselves or damage our health. Isn't that right Professor?" I asked successfully drawing the attention from me and Remus. Whilst everyone was staring at Professor Snape, Remus and I took seats in between Ron and Fred or George I couldn't tell, opposite Neville and Hermione.

Professor Snape stared at me for a moment before turning his attention to his food, ignoring the question completely – which is exactly the reaction I wanted. Now everybody broke into whispers about whether that were the reason for Snape's…strictness. I turned to Remus and smiled at the surprise on his face. "You should have more faith in me." I whispered in amusement. He just smiled and started filling his plate, I followed suit a moment later.

I introduced Remus to those around us after seeing the twins and Neville's curious stares. Gradually loud chatter filled the hall as everybody changed topics and ate.


	8. Chapter 8 Classes Commence

**Classes Commence**

Once I entered the classroom everyone else had seated themselves. There were two empty seats – one next to Draco and one next to Ron – I stood staring dumbly at them not knowing what to do, obviously they both saved a seat for me. They were both staring at me with an expectant and slightly pleading look in their eyes – though nobody would notice Draco's.

McGonagall was looking at us curiously; I looked up to her, uncertainness clearly etched onto my face. She must have understood for she forestalled my decision by asking "Mr. Potter perhaps you can come and help me instead of just standing there."

I sighed out in relief "Of course Professor – what would you like me to do?" I asked as I walked up to the front dropping my bag on the front desk – in front of Hermione, giving her a smile as I did so, she smiled back at me looking more than a little shocked.

"Well you can start by giving out these." She replied handing over a handful of matches. I took them from her and gave everybody one each. When I returned to the front of the class she looked at me and asked. "Mr. Potter, have you read some of your text book?" She asked.

"I finished it Professor." I replied. She looked a little sceptical so I added confidently "You can test me if you like."

She stared at me for a while until she asked several questions on the theory, the wand movements and the incantation to a few spells that where written in various places in the text book. I answered promptly and correctly to every question asked. Once finished with the pop quiz she stared at me in shock along with the rest of the class, minus Draco and Ron because they already knew that I had read the whole text book. I fidgeted slightly in embarrassment, although I was seemingly always confident I really did hate attention.

McGonagall seemed to pull herself out of her shocked trance at seeing my discomfort and, after clearing her throat, managed to gain back the classes' attention by announcing "Correct.10 points to Gryffindor. (At which point several yes' where heard and more than a few groans from the Slytherins) Perhaps you could help me demonstrate a rather difficult transfiguration?" she asked sweeping her hand to indicate the class, who as a whole turned to look back at me. It was starting to look like the class where watching a tennis match, their heads where turning from me to McGonagall every two seconds. 'Just great, I'm the centre of attention again – I am so getting here early next time so Ron and Draco can just sit either side of me.'

"Of course Professor." I replied a little uncertainly, she didn't mean transfiguring me, did she?

"Good. Now today I will be introducing you all to transfiguration and you will attempt to perform some yourself nearer the end of class. I don't expect any of you to complete the spell you will be attempting perfectly, if at all, this lesson we will carry it over to next lesson.

"There are a lot of complicated transfigurations; for example Human transfiguration. This type of transfiguration is extremely difficult and as a result it is not taught until 6th year; where you will mainly be taught how to alter your appearance. A complete transformation of a human into an animal is not taught as an actual subject, however if you should choose to become an animagus – which is the name given to a person who has accomplished this – then help will be offered. However you must not try it on your own as it is very dangerous." She finished sternly. She carried on talking about the other types of transfiguration but I tuned her out having already read a lot around the subject. I stood behind her awkwardly whilst the rest of the class listened attentively to what she was saying. I sighed tiredly wondering how long she was going to lecture for, before we got to actually try out some spells.

The other students were starting to look bored so I, being a highly sympathetic person, decided to play with the professor a bit, not out of spitefulness as I already liked her but out of boredom. Whilst she had her back to me, facing the class I turned around feeling many sets of eyes on my back but obviously they moved back to her before she noticed as she didn't turn around to look at me, I flicked my wrist and my wand fell gracefully into my hand from the wand holster it was settled in. I pulled out a spare bit of parchment and transfigured it until I had what I wanted; I put everything away and turned back around.

"Why don't you give us a demonstration Professor? Of human transfiguration I mean. You are an animagus are you not?" I asked sweetly, my eyes alight with mischievousness. She stared at me in shock for a moment before changing into a tabby cat. The class gasped in awe and clapped. Before Professor McGonagall could change back I pulled out the ball of wool I had transfigured and bent down to roll it towards her. Her eyes lit up and she grabbed it with her claws, kicking it and chasing after it when it rolled away much to the amusement of the class. After five minutes of this I decided to take pity on her and picked up the wool gaining a scratch from McGonagall in the process. "Ouch" I said as McGonagall transformed back.

She was glaring at me obviously embarrassed as she said "It's just a scratch Potter, much less than what you deserve."

I chuckled and said "touché".

"Hmmm... well how about we demonstrate that transfiguration you said you would help with. Mr Potter would you hand me the ferret in the box on my desk please."

I turned towards her desk and opened the shoe-box on her desk. I took a moment to admire the beautiful creature. It was pure white with sparkling black eyes, a little pink nose and long, twitching whiskers. I picked her up gently and brought her close to my chest whilst walking over to Professor McGonagall, stroking it as I went. She looked at me in awe for some reason. "Is everything alright professor?" I asked in confusion, she still hadn't stopped looking at me.

"But – but she's perfectly calm now. I don't understand she wasn't even calm when Hagrid picked her up. He said she probably didn't like human contact. But she's just sitting there, letting you stroke her. I... I don't understand. She nearly bit my finger off when I tried to pick her up." McGonagall said in confusion and awe.

More embarrassment flooded through me as I realised everyone was staring at me again, and not having an answer as to why the ferret was calm with me, I said instead with a small frown and a teasing edge to my voice "so you sent me to get her so that she would bite my finger off instead, hmm?"

"What? Of course not Mr Potter. Whatever would put that idea in your head?" She responded with a small smirk obviously having caught my teasing tone.

"Hmmm." Was my only response before I turned back to the white beauty in my arms. "Hello gorgeous" I whispered to her. Her nose twitched a few times before she struggled against my hold. Having been caught off guard my hands came loose and I would have dropped her had she not dug her small sharp claws into my robes and clambered up to my shoulder. She ran around my neck a few times before calming and rubbing her small head against the side of my neck. I reached up and stocked the soft fur on her head. The girls in the class all let out a collective 'aww', and I flushed in embarrassment again, before pulling myself together and turning my attention back to Professor McGonagall.

McGonagall cleared her throat and reached out for the ferret but she snapped her jaws at the approaching hand and hissed. McGonagall quickly withdrew and frowned telling me she couldn't perform the transformation if the ferret was on my shoulder. I just shrugged and made no move to pull the little fur ball off my shoulder not really wanting to transfigure the little beauty anyway. I could sense, somehow, that the little one was terrified and decided to tell McGonagall so. "I don't think we should continue as you planned Professor; the poor thing is shaking, I think she's scared. Maybe it would be best if we left this demonstration out – at least until you find a more manageable creature to transfigure." McGonagall stared at me a moment before nodding her acceptance and asking me to give a match to each person in the class. I did as she asked, walking carefully so as not to drop the ferret on my shoulder.

I froze then after placing the box of matches back on McGonagall's desk, realising I would ultimately have to choose between Draco and Ron. But, once again, Professor McGonagall came to the rescue saying "Mr Potter if you can show me that you cast this spell you may try to calm your knew friend." It took me a moment to realise that she meant the ferret, and, after showing her that I could indeed cast the spell (gaining another awed look from the entire class again, obviously none of them thought I would be able to – of course I didn't even know if I could, I'd never done it before) I pulled the wriggling ferret from my shoulders and held it in one hand, using my other hand to stoke her. "You can try and see if she feels safer in the box Mr Potter." McGonagall suggested.

I tried to place her gently in the box but she struggled frantically and ran up my arm to sit on my shoulder again. I moved back from the desk and sat on Professor McGonagall's chair and pulled her onto my lap. I stroked her and whispered words of comfort – which seemed to work as just before the bell for end of lesson she fell asleep, curled up on my lap. I gently picked her up grabbed my bag from the desk I placed it on my shoulder and turned to McGonagall "What shall I do with her?" I asked, holding her protectively against my chest not wanting to let her go.

"Well she seems quite taken with you so I suggest you keep her if that is what you wish, so long as the headmaster is alright with it of course. I'll ask him at break and get back to you." McGonagall replied.

"Thank you Professor. I would love to keep her." I said with a smile. She handed me a note for my next class so that I wouldn't get in trouble for being late and sent me off.

I walked slowly down to the Great Hall, careful not to awaken the sleeping cargo in my arms.


	9. Chapter 9 Snape Stunned Speachless

**SNAPE STUNNED SPEACHLESS**

"Professor Snape!" I called jogging carefully (due to the still sleeping ferret in my arms) up to the man as he entered the great hall just before me. He turned around with a fierce glare – which only increased when he realised it was me who had called him. The hall was deathly silent as we stood staring transfixed at one another.

I stood there casually, completely unperturbed even with the glare that was still in place on Snape's face. "What Potter?" He asked in a chilling tone leaning closer slightly in a menacing manner. I stood with a relaxed posture – infuriating him even more – as I replied politely in a confident tone "I was hoping to have a word sir…in private, if that would be possible."

"What don't want your fellow classmates to hear you pleading for help before you've even tried the work?" he returned snidely electing a few smirks from the Slytherin table.

"I assure you sir it is more for your benefit than mine that I request that we converse in private – and it is not a request for help." I replied politely not in the least bit intimidated. The whole hall was staring at the interaction in shock – even the headmaster.

"Fine!" He snapped before striding past me stiffly. I spun around – just a little surprised that he had given in so quickly - and followed him. The hall was filled with chatter as we left. We arrived at his office in the dungeons quickly, thanks to Snape's long, rapid strides.

When the door slammed closed Snape whirled around to face me with yet another glare. I leaned nonchalantly against the wall waiting, until – a few minutes of staring later – Snape snapped out "Well? What do you want to discuss?"

I stood up straight and replied with "It's more what I _need_ to discuss rather than what I want to." He raised a brow in question; I continued with a sigh "Well it's about mum." He leant back in shock and sucked in a deep breath, before his cold mask fell back into place.

I continued after a short pause "I remember my parents very clearly…and the stories they told me. These stories were sometimes based on you." That could have come out better.

He looked confused but still had a slight glare aimed at me "How would you remember that?" He asked voice wavering slightly.

I frowned and said "I want your word that you won't repeat anything I say to anyone, do I have it?" he nodded after a minute of deliberation – obviously his curiosity had won the debate. "Well I remember everything and I mean everything…I don't know how, but I can."

I knew he didn't completely (if at all) believe me, but I could tell that he was thinking over what I had told him before that for he was openly glaring at me now, and I realised that he probably thought I meant stories from my dad – stories that were embarrassing for him. Which dad had told on numerous occasions to my chagrin, and he and Sirius had laughed for hours after every story they told me. Remus never laughed; in fact he always looked slightly ashamed. They never told stories with mum in the room though; she would have shouted at them for making fun of her x-best friend.

"Well I hope you found those stories amusing, now go Potter you're just wasting my time." He said advancing on me, with a vicious glare on his face.

I stood with a blank expression and refused to budge. Oops he definitely thought it was dad's stories that I was talking about. "Look you might as well stop glaring at me because you really don't intimidate me – I am well aware of your desire to literally chuck me out but I am also aware that that won't occur because you have morals – no matter what anyone else thinks, I know that you won't ever harm a child. So give up with the intimidating." He stared at me in shock for a moment before opening his mouth to respond, but before one syllable passed his lips I had cut him off. "Don't interrupt until I'm done and I'm not leaving until I have finished."

"Now as I was saying, _mum _told me stories about how you always played when you were little, before Hogwarts and stories about your time at Hogwarts too." He looked slightly less murderous, but obviously he wasn't comfortable with this revelation either.

"And? What, pray tell, is your point Potter?" He growled dangerously.

"The point is that...you never got to hear this from mum but I know, if she could, she would want to tell you. She never told me exactly just hinted at it but the hints were common and obvious. She had this glow in her eyes when she told me about you that I'd only ever seen in her when she was truly happy. It would always get clouded over when she finished and she would always tear up. I never knew why until one day she couldn't hold them back, she let them fall, and she had never let them fall before. It shocked me so much I nearly cried myself. She kept saying "I can't believe he did that" and "I can't believe he betrayed me like that". When she'd finally calmed down she talked to me...told me everything...told me you became a Death Eater. She talked for hours of reasons why she should hate you (Snape's breathing quickened and tears appeared in his eyes for a few seconds before they disappeared) but she talked for at least three hours on reasons why she should like – even love – you. She went on and on about stories of your childhood and days at Hogwarts. That's how I could tell. Her eyes would light up and her laughter would fill the room occasionally and she almost constantly had a smile on her face. I _know _she wanted to forgive you but she never had the chance and I think she was angry at herself for not forgiving you sooner."

And with that I smiled a tender smile at the frozen dark haired man in front of me, who was opening and closing his mouth trying to think of something to say, turned and left the room closing the door gently behind me.


End file.
